


The End

by Lunah_Peixvey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Food Poisoning, Gen, It's really short and kinda shitty but, Matricide, Murder, Patricide, Poisoning, and all of the tws that come with it, caleb's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: This is something I wrote in 10 minutes and I needed it out there.A small look at what became of Bren and what happened to all of their parents.





	The End

The end came in three pieces and a prelude.

The prelude, as all preludes do, came first. Two months before graduation, three warmages in training came home. Head full of whispers from a man who only had the Empire’s good in mind, heads full of lies and whispers of rebellion that weren’t there. Three days. A long weekend of visiting each other’s homes and their parents. A long weekend of unrepentant (in 2/3rds case) patricide and matricide, and a long weekend that could never be redone or taken back.

The first: Eodwulf. His was easy enough to pass off. Easy enough to frame as a break in. Especially when he had his fellows break furniture and loot (just a bit). Parents killed in the night with a knife. His strong body kept upright in between the two of theirs as he cleaned his parents blood off of his blade. He didn’t falter, and he didn’t speak for the rest of the night.

The second: Astrid. It was a shame. Nightshade found its way into bread dough and drops of distilled yew berry into wine. Parents keeled over dinner and Astrid was the second orphan. She took the deaths in stride, pocketing family heirlooms and remaining coin before joining them on the cart.

The third: Bren. What did he expect? He chose a drawn out method, an angry, drawn out method that they didn’t deserve. A hay-stacked cart up against the only exit, a fireball that lit up the hay, then the thatched roof, then his family. Bren was the only one to have heard his parents scream out, and thus, was the one to break from it. His blue eyes gone vacant and staring as he watched flames overtake his childhood home. Deaf to Astrids calls and Eodwulf’s strong hand shaking his shoulder. All he could do was stare.

And so the end came. In a prelude and three pieces.


End file.
